Poison
by ShadowFest
Summary: Harry returns to Hogwarts for his 6th year, he makes new allies, leaves old grudges behind and takes steps to live by his own rules. SSHP slash later on. Not Severitus.


**Warnings:**"Poison" is rated Mand contains material of a sexual nature, including slash content. It also contains violence andhurt/comfort. These warnings apply to allsections of the story.

**Disclaimer:** JK Rowling and associated publishing houses and movie studios own the magical world depicted in this story, including all characters that appear in the orignal Harry Potter novels, and retain all rights to it. This story is not being produced for financial gain. This disclaimer applies to allsections of the story.

Catching the hogwarts express on the appointed day had not been easy. Harry had had to steal some money from his uncle the night previous, break the locks trapping his school trunk, and drag his things to the nearest hotel to grab a taxi.

He was able to get on the train with little more problems, with the exception of avoiding Ron, Hermione,Malfoy and any other Griffendors or Slitherins sitting in the various compartments. Harry was able to secure a compartment for himself near the rear of the train, figuring that he could easily claim that he was waiting for his friends if anyone tried to come in.

For the majoritiy of the trip, he was able to have the compartment to himself. After taking a short nap and putting on his robe from the previous year, Harry was prepared to cast the glamour nesessary for any sense of normality. As he raised his wand, he was startled by the door opening, a body darting in, and the door slammed shot again. Taking a defensive position, Harry pointed his wand at the new arrival.

Panting and out of breath, the new person stood up and turned around, only to jump when he noticed a wand aimed at his chest. Harry noticed that the boy was blond, tall, and belatedly realized that he was Draco Malfoy. Coming to a decision, Harry lowered his wand, from the attack position, and raised it higher to complete the interrupted spell. Finishing the glamour, Harry turned to Malfoy and greated him with a bland, almost bored manner, "Hello, take a seat." Pausing, Harry continued with, "do you know when we will arrive at the school? I have not yet spoken to anyone."

While Harry finished the glamour, Draco had looked on with first shock at the brief glimpse he had gotten of the unfamiliar occupant, then recognition, quickily followed by the traditional anger when he realized that it was his all time enemy, Potter. Expectiong an outbust, a hex, or some other, equally traditional, greeting, he allowed the mask of indiference to show, only to be shaken with the dismissive manner with which the Potter boy had spoken. Gaining his composure, Draco decided to play whatever game Potter was playing at, and answered in a composed manner, "we have about thirty minutes to arrival."

"Good, enough time to do the potions homework," Harry replied. "Do you have any more homework to do?" Harry asked the other.

Taking a seat across from the disguised Harry (who really looked like the Harry from last year, just a bit older) Draco shook his head in the negative. Both boys sat silently of several minutes, then Draco letting his curiosity get the best of him, asked in a purely curious manner, "Why a glamour?" then realizing to whom he was speaking to, changed to a sneer and continued, "have something to hide, Potter?"

Glancing up at the blond, Harry answered in an exasperated huff, "no, and I would prefer Harold, if you don't mind," in reference to the last question.

Draco, realising that it would take alot to get a fight out of the dark-haired boy, decided to let the sneer drop, as he realy did want to know what Potter was hiding. "Alright . . . . So, Harold, why do you have a glamour on?"

Looking up from his book, Harold, seeing only the genuine curiousity on Malfoy's face, answered. "I have worn a glamour for nearly three years, for various reasons. Currently, I have some marks that would raise . . . questions, also, in the time I have worn the glamour, my outward appearance has changed." taking a breath, Harold continued, "besides, Malfoy, I would rather not have people know who I am at every turn, so this way I could spend each break not being recognized on the street."

A bit shocked that he had actually gotten an answer, Draco made a decision to push more. "Can I see what's underneath?"

Harold knew that the blond was just pushing further than nessesary, but figured that he really didn't care if Malfoy knew, but there had be be a compromise. With a smirk remniscent of Professor Snape himself, Harold decided to use Malfoy's curiousity to his benefit. "Sure, I can take the glamour off, but on one condition. Are you still interested?"

Ever the Slytherin, Draco readily agreed, thinking that Harold could not possibly think of a good enough trade.

"I will show you, me, without the glamour, as long as you will agree to not critisize, torture, hex, or prank myself, Weasley (either one), Granger, Longbottom, or Lovegood for the duration of this year. In return, I will not hex, critisize, or prank you or any of the present Slytherin students. I also agree to not defend my friends from the other slytherin's taunts and you would do the same." Allowing the 'deal' to sink in, Harold waited a while then added to the prize with, "So, what do you think? Do you still wish to see me without the glamour?"

The Slytherin student thought for a while, and while he could not see any loop holes in the agreement, decided to add to the bet, "I agree, but if you break this, I get free reign with you sans wand for one day."

Harold considered the blond's offer, and accepted, "if this additional stipulation applies to you as well?" Seeing a nod 'yes' Harold flipped his wand, and removed the glamour.

Anticipating a different look is one thing, but the image of the other boy was another thing all together. The most noticable thing about Harold, was the fact that his robes no longer fit. He had sometime, in the last three years, grown several inches, nearing a respectable six foot two. His black hair had grown too, no longer did one see the mess atop his head, it now reached an inch or two below Harold's shoulders. The face, usually a mirror of his father, had lengththened and matured. Still feminine in looks, the firm jaw line and high cheekbones balanced out perfectly. Harold's eyes were the next shock, normally open with childlike innocence, now, were shuttered and jaded. Darkened with time and experience that few wizards had ever had in their lives.

Draco was shocked, Harold's eyes and overall maturity was a shock, but the red marks around the other's neck, barely hidden by the collar of his shirt were even more so.

Without thinking of the consequences, Draco asked, "what's with your neck?"

Immediately, Harold's eyes flashed with something resembling anger, hurt and pain, quickily covered with the blocked gaze that burned into the blond.

"I did not agree to tell you anything." The dark haired man, for there was no doubt that this was a man, waved his wand, and again showed the image of Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived.

Noticing that he had made a big mistake, Draco tried to backtrack, "Wait, I . . ."

Interrupting what would pass as an apology for a Malfoy, Harold held up his hand and mearly grinned. That boyish grin that Draco had often seen in previous years. "Don't worry about it, it's no big deal."

Thinking that it would be best to let it drop, Malfoy gave the other boy a similar grin, the completely trusting and innocent grin remniscent of their first year at Hogwarts.

Both boys were silent for a time, then Harold, having turned back to his work, suddenly looked up, "hey, Malfoy, do you know the reaction of moonshod and tarragon? I can't seem to find it in the text and I don't have much time."

Taking the change of subject for what it was, a reconsilment, he asnswered. "There is no reation, but with heat, it can explode, with ronspore it is a pain reliever . . . . And I would prefer to be called Draconis."

"Thanks, Draconis."


End file.
